333fandomcom-20200215-history
3
'' ''Wellsprings of the Great Perfection, 3 ' ' ' ___________________________________________________________ (3:0) p. 209 this treasure-cycle dGons-pa Zan-thal is due to Rig->dzin rGod-ldem (alias dictus dNos-grub rGyal-mTshan), who lived Chr.E. 1337-1408. He is the vidya-dhara with the vulture-feathers. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (3:1) pp. 211-223 "The Tantra That Reveals the Intrinsic Buddha Mind". pp. 212-213 tantra-s taught by Samanta-bhadra in A-kanis.t.ha ' ' p. 213 these : 20,000 tantra-s are lasting for 120,000 years p. 213 eras of Samanta-bhadra ' ' {N.B.: the #s of "magical years" may derive from the #s of petals of cakra-s in the subtle body} p. 214 entrustments of texts, by Pra-hela-vajra for 121 years, in southern Jambu dvipa ' ' p. 215 epochs, measured from time of entrustment by Pra-hela-vajra to S`ri Simha ' ' praedictions by S`ri Simha concerning his disciples’ #s of disciples ' ' {the 21 "heart sons Appearing in succession on this Jambu Isle" (p. 216) may be derived from the 21 successive exterminations of the ks.atriya caste wrought by Paras`u-rama – as born from padma the ‘red waterlily’, Padma-sambhava may emblemize the ks.atriya caste, whose color is likewise red.} pp. 219-222 concealments of texts ' ' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (3:2) pp. 225-237 "The Record of the Profound Dharma That Reveals the Effortless Vehicle". pp. 230-231 offerings by lady mTsho-rgyal of mKhar-chen, to Padma-sambhava ' ' p. 232 the 7 scripts of manuscripts written with letters of pretious substances ' ' p. 232 places of concealment for varieties of text ' ' [(3:4) p. 252 according to the ''Key to the Wisdom-Heart, of the teachings of the Pretious Hearing Lineage were concealed by Padma-sambhava, "at the northern slope of the Divine Cliff in Zangzang, within the central casket of brown rhinoceros hide and sealed ... with thirteen consecutive seals."] p. 233 mind-transmission of the conquerors, distilling key points of the Effortless Vehicle ' ' p. 234 in order to open the doorway to these teachings, there are :- ' ' pp. 235-237 at mt. Has-po-ri, gifting by king to Padma-sambhava ' ' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (3:3) pp. 238-244 "Vairos.an.a’s Profound Mind Tantra from the Innermost Unexcelled Cycle" p. 240 how the Great Perfection is able to supplement to other Yana-s ' ' p. 241 #s (totalling 7 laks.a-s, if all were written-down) of s`loka-s in Cycles of the Great Perfection, concealed in pagodas surrounding the Vajra Throne ' ' p. 241 #s of s`loka-s of various natures ' ' p. 242 "teachings of the Great Perfection are ... the ‘scent lingering in an empty box.’" {this lingering-scent metaphor being used in Gnosticism and in Qabbalah} pp. 243-244 pretious substances for writing of texts ' ' S`ri Simha (having "arrived on a pathway of five-colored light") introduced (to Vai-ros.an.a, in the latter’s dream) "a woman ... dressed in resplendent white and red garments" (p. 243), as (p. 244) : ' ' {insofar as these are 2 distinct women in the Apokalupsis, 1 of those may be the "dark blue woman" who "vanished into the side of a huge cliff" (p. 243) in the dream.} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (3:5) pp. 254-256 "The Six Hearing Lineages" = 1st chapter of the Great Commentary on the Hearing Lineage, by Vimala-mitra p. 255 oral instructions on the innermost unexcelled meaning of the Great Perfection, taught to the king at the Caverns of mChim-phu above bSam-yas ' ' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- (3:6) pp. 258-274 "The Hearing Lineage of Vairos.an.a from the Direct Revelation of Samanta-bhadra’s Mind" = 1st segment of the Innermost Unexcelled Hearing Lineage, by Vai-ros.an.a pp. 263-264 the renowned Great Perfection as transmitted (in the manner of self-manifesting magical words) by Pra-hela-vajra (incarnation of Vajra-sattva) ' ' pp. 263-264 instances of texts belonging to Cycles ' ' pp. 264-265 the 6 sections of the treasury of the pretious essence of secrets, that revealeth the innate nature in actuality ' ' Cycles entrusted by S`ri Simha to his 4 heart-disciples ' ' p. 268 foremosts of the sections of the Great Perfection ' ' pp. 268-269 times necessary for attainment of enlightenment ' ' p. 270 types of enlightenments and the corresponding #s of emanations sent forth by followers of various schools ' ' pp. 270-271 names for Great Perfection’s Section-Cycles ' ' pp. 273-274 transmission in succession, of the Hearing Lineage ' ' ___________________________________________________________ Erik Pema Kunsang (transl.) : Wellsprings of the Great Perfection. Rangjung Yeshe Publ., Hong Kong, 2006. pp. 207-274 = "Part III – Revelations of Samantabhadra’s Mind". http://www.rangjung.com/wellsprings/illustrations.htm illustrations from this book'''